Une histoire de genre
by Neechu
Summary: [19 Days/19天] Elle n'était pas vraiment son genre, c'était ce qu'il se répétait à chaque fois. Sauf qu'elles n'étaient jamais son genre. [He Tian-centric]


**Disclaimer : _19 Days_** appartient à **OldXian** , et on remerciera _yaoi-blcd_ pour ses traductions.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été réalisé à l'occasion de la nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème **Genre** en une heure. Je ne suis jamais capable de tenir le quota, encore moins quand je me lance dans un nouveau fandom. Les dernières updates du manhua m'avaient monstrueusement donné envie de tout relire depuis le début et tout relire m'avait monstrueusement donné envie d'écrire sur He Tian. Alors voilà, j'ai écrit sur He Tian.

x

* * *

.

 **UNE HISTOIRE DE GENRE**

.

* * *

x

Elle n'était pas vraiment son genre, c'était ce qu'il se répétait à chaque fois.

Sauf qu'elles n'étaient jamais son genre.

Les filles qui lui tournaient autour comme des mouches à l'école, les filles dans les magazines qu'il continuait d'acheter et de feuilleter par inertie, des fois que, ou celles sur internet... Non, vraiment, ce n'était jamais son genre.

.

D'abord, il y avait eu Jian Yi.

Ce n'était pas un ami, ni même un pote. Parce que même si He Tian était capable de charmer n'importe quelle demoiselle rien qu'avec un sourire, se faire des amis c'était une toute autre histoire quand on faisait partie d'une famille comme la sienne.

Les gens ne savaient rien de sa famille. De ce qu'elle était, et encore moins de ce qu'elle faisait, mais la génétique avait fait son boulot. Crainte, respect, jalousie. On ne devenait pas ami avec quelqu'un qui nous inspirait ces sentiments, on l'évitait. Quand on avait un semblant de bon sens et d'instinct de survie.

Ce que Jian Yi n'avait pas, de toute évidence. Enfin, si, mais qui se nommait Zhan Zheng Xi, donc cela ne comptait pas vraiment.

Ou peut-être que si, en fait, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans l'amitié que ces deux-là entretenait. Quelque chose qui l'intriguait, qu'il pensait comprendre sans pour autant savoir de quoi il en retournait réellement.

.

Puis était arrivé Don't Close Mountain.

Jian Yi n'était pas un ami, un pote tout au plus parce qu'il pouvait l'emmerder et le faire chier. Bref, faire des trucs incroyablement amusants avec lui sans qu'il ne prenne cela comme du harcèlement ou des menaces de mort. Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour le venger qu'il avait commencer à s'en prendre au rouquin.

He Tian n'avait rien dit, ni agit, mais il avait bien compris la nature de la haine féroce de ce voyou envers son camarade d'école et quelque chose tout au fond de lui le poussait à écraser ce type. Il voulait lui faire ravaler sa fierté, l'humilier, lui faire regretter d'avoir pu détester un type de cette façon et pour cette raison.

C'était comme un nouveau jeu, comme avoir un nouveau jouet.

Un jouet très amusant, par ailleurs, et très obéissant après un bon coup de genou bien placé. Cependant, ce que Tian n'avait pas envisagé, c'était que s'investir autant dans la vie de quelqu'un dans le but de la lui pourrir, c'était s'investir tout court.

Et, petit à petit, ce n'était plus pour l'humilier et l'asservir qu'il lui collait sa langue dans la bouche, qu'il lui faisait porter des boucles d'oreilles, qu'il lui envoyait des photos de sa bite...

Non, vraiment, ce n'était plus pour ça qu'il l'appelait au milieu de la nuit, son petit Mo.

.

 _Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas son genre, elles n'étaient jamais son genre..._

x

* * *

x

 _Eeet, voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'ai l'impression que le texte est bizarre, autant au niveau de sa structure que dans la direction dans laquelle il a décidé d'aller mais il n'a pas voulu être très coopératif. Du coup, j'en ai conclu que c'était juste parce qu'il était terminé. Y'a sûrement des fautes aussi... Mais je suis malade et les médicaments ne m'aident pas forcément à faire marcher mon cerveau._

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plus. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des adeptes de 19 days sur ce site du côté Fr mais j'étais inspirée et j'ai appris avec le temps à me soumettre quand ma Muse parle._


End file.
